


Kissing Prompt: In Joy

by Whuffie



Series: Stranger in a Strange Land [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age AU, Erotica, F/M, Kissing, Sensuality, Smut, the brat prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whuffie/pseuds/Whuffie
Summary: Pairing: Sebastian Vael and Alfstanna EremonSetting: Dragon Age AU where Sebastian never made it to Kirkwall. Instead of maturing because of Elthina's tutelage, his personality was shaped spending several years in Ferelden, then helping fight the Blight. In this drabble they finally give in and sleep together.This falls between "Kissing a Scar" and "To Distract." I separated it for people who aren't interested in reading explicit stories.Rating: Explicit. M/F - all acts are with consent and between adults.
Relationships: Sebastian Vael/Alfstanna Eremon
Series: Stranger in a Strange Land [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808023
Kudos: 2





	Kissing Prompt: In Joy

The weeks which followed the death of the Archdemon lead to nationwide relief among the Fereldens. Fergus Cousland resurfaced, reuinted with his sibling to celebrate. The Wardens were granted Amaranthine with Commander Cousland ruling, and Alistair’s coronation was scheduled. The Waking Sea tended refugees and dispatched the last of the straggling darkspawn.

Half the subjects believed Sebastian and Alfstanna were a couple because they were seen so frequently together in battle and public events. Eventually the Blight stories would fade and rumors of the relationship would fill idle gossip. If he had his way, they would have been. On reflection, the youngest Vael wondered if they _were_ courting. She saw no one else since the Blight began and he decided drink and brothels left his life empty. His family would still have him in Kirkwall, but the travel was nearly impossible through the year. Everyone was leaving Ferelden. Ironically, many fled the darkspawn to the very place he avoided.

Kirkwall was hardly on the moon, but political upheaval and the Archdemon had kept anyone from Starkhaven from coming to fetch their lost prince. If they resumed their attempts to whisk him back to the Chantry, what would he do? They feared his siring a bastard who would rival his brother’s children and meant to force him into a vow of chastity. Alfstanna had inspired him to it without asking.

As the party began to slow, he and Alfstanna shared the final dance of the evening, and he had eyes only for her. What if they were to have a child together, or a family? He could not picture any such heirs marching to Starkhaven to contest the rightful rulers. Fereldens were a proud and resourceful people who were more interested in their homeland, and it would take decades for them to recover from the Blight. Starkhaven would be of little interest.

Laughter came easily to the people around him. At times he found them barbaric, but others he appreciated their earthy simplicity. Their put their hearts into everything from warfare to celebration. If the brothels were any indication, they loved just as readily. He learned first hand the stories of prudish Fereldens were exaggerated. Some things were not, however. As he broke apart from Alfstanna, merriment on both their lips, a massive, scarred warhound reared up on his hind paws. Planting his front feet on Sebastian’s shoulders, the beast panted happily in a cloud of dog breath. “Greetings,” Sebastian told it amicably. The hound lolled his tongue and begged for for a good scratch behind the ears. What could he do but accommodate?

“Muffin!” Warden Cousland reprimanded the mabari for familiarity, and the dog reluctantly got down. “Come here.”

Starkhaven would never have invited a dog, but they also never had one battle an Archdemon. He learned great respect for the mabari’s intelligence, unfailing loyalty and presence throughout the country. Dusting himself off with an ironic smile, Sebastian pivoted back to Alfstanna. She wore a simple blue gown with light gold stitching on the collar. It was rare that he was offered a chance to see her out of armor, and even less in fine clothing. The soft folds flowed around her waist and the modest cut at the top gave the temptation of exposed skin above her breasts. _Andraste, if you’re listening, tell me now if this can never be. I never thought it to happen, but it’s not just the life of a brother in the chantry I hope to avoid. I don’t want to leave her._

He was uninterested in excess drinking, but shared several cups for the festive occasion. Ferelden had too little to celebrate in the last years. When he and Alfstanna took a table, both were flushed and smiling. “You’re quite handsome tonight.” She openly admired how the Ferelden attire flattered his shoulders and grace of his body. “I watched no less than a dozen eligible women hoping to catch your eye.”

He dropped his gaze with a mischievously coy grin. “They haven’t a chance with you by my side.”

She bestowed a dazzling smile and light laugh. “I noticed you have not been staying out all night for a long while.”

There was no venom or accusation in the sentence. When he first washed ashore, he resumed his old habits with gusto. They were even less a secret than it in Starkhaven because there was no one to finger wag or lecture him. “My family wanted to send me to the Chantry because I was giving them a bad name. When I was shipwrecked, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Before I came here I used to be out to all hours drinking and whoring. I didn’t believe in anything but my own pleasure. I grew weary of it. At first I was relieved to be free of my family, but I found peace and a purpose fighting the Blight.”

“And now that it’s over?” she prompted in a low tone.

“Now I can do more good here than I ever could at Starkhaven.” For all its mud, dogs, and backward politics, he dressed as one of them. His hair had grown halfway to his neck in the common style. Alfstanna commissioned a fine set of armor specifically for him. It was sturdy, supple, and lined to stave off cold. Once the noble garments of the foreign place had felt ill fitting and strange. Now he could not remember what the fine silks of Starkhaven felt like against his skin. Ferelden became home, and the only thing which set him apart was his accent. Even if he had been able to return to his family without fear of being sent to the Chantry, he would not go willingly. “I found where I belong.”

“I think others have noticed your loyalty,” she said over the rim of her cup. “They think Waking Sea could have an alliance with Starkhaven.”

He followed her line of sight to a veteran advisor deep in conference with a noblewoman. “My parents have nearly disowned me.” Sebastian held up her hand and put his palm against it, twining their fingers. “I can’t imagine how they think that would come to pass?”

“I believe you know that as well as I.” She tightened her grip for half a heartbeat and met his eyes.

It was impossible to miss, and he wouldn’t lie and say he’d not considered it. “They believe we’re courting.” Neither of them said it aloud until that moment.

She nodded and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. Cloth rustled and he had to discipline his attention away from the simple, elegant necklace which pointed to her cleavage. “Perhaps we should retire to my room and discuss it?”

Caught off guard, he almost choked on a sip of wine which was halfway down his throat. Coughing, he stared at her. “Alfstanna? Why are you looking at me like –?” It wasn’t often a woman took him by surprise, but if it were possible, she always found a way. “Oh. Oh, I see. I’m flattered, of course.”

“You’re blushing!” She laughed merrily at his expense and rose in a flourish of subtle perfume. Gently, she drug her fingertips the full length of his fingers, starting at the palm. Her smile sparkled in her eyes, teasing him as she offered her hand again. He stood with liquid ease and took it so they might leave the party together.

Alfstanna launched into his arms the moment the door to her guest quarters were closed, and only a rogue’s balance kept him from toppling. He backed against the wall as her mouth closed over his like a woman starved. Clearly once she’d committed to something, she did so with intense fervor. His heart lifted as surely as more carnal parts of his body. Breaking breathlessly, he watched as she unlaced the front of his tunic. “Alfstanna,” he chided, catching her hands firmly. “We have the rest of the night.” It wasn’t a quick coupling in the brothel when coin dictated the allotted time. Holding her for long seconds, he felt the beat of her heart against his chest.

“You’re right of course.” She slipped her hands up the length of his arms, placing her hand over his heart for a moment. His hand pressed over hers in a rare moment of intense intimacy of nothing more than staring into one another’s eyes. Their smiles broke the moment together, and she resumed unlacing his tunic. Taking more time, she untucked it from his pants then inched it over his chest. When he lifted his arms, she pulled the loose material over his head. It was not as if she hadn’t seen him shirtless before, but but this was different. His days were not spent idle. Constant drills and archery practice kept broad shoulders, chest and arms well toned. Absently and lovingly, she traced the edges of the scar he suffered at the Landsmeet. “You _are_ a handsome man.”

Cupping her chin with both his hands, he kissed her, sucking gently on her lips as he pulled away. “As you are a beautiful woman. Now who’s blushing?” he chided as he twirled the tie of her dress around one finger and slowly began to tug it. “We need to go slowly the first time.”

“Sebastian.” She arched a brow, almost challenging him. “This is _not_ my first experience with a man.”

“It isn’t that.” Coin and looks were the main reasons he was popular in brothels, but there was another. He didn’t know how to frame it without sounding as if he were boasting. Occupying himself with taking off his boots and socks he avoided the explanation. Soon it wouldn’t be needed.*

“What then?”

He cut off the questions by helping her out of her dress. It dropped from shoulders down her arms, and he created a trail of quick, light kisses from her chin to her navel as he pulled it down. Taking another moment to hold her, bodies flush in partial dress, he covered her mouth with his. More than a kiss, he worked his lips in a passionate caress, tongue flitting and teasing. Nibbling gently on them as he parted, he felt her panting inside the circle of his arms. Squeezing her gently, he threw himself into another kiss until his body was primed for every carnal pleasure he could visit on a woman.

She gave a muffled squeal as he scooped her up, holding her aloft as he might carry a bride over the threshold. “Sebastian! Put me down this instant!”

“In good time.” He knew she didn’t entirely mean it when she looped her arms around his neck. Kissing her with slow sensuality, he moved across the room and lowered her into the mattress.

Gracefully stationing herself in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, she hooked her fingers into the waist of his pants and pulled him closer. A teasing kiss on his stomach repaid him for his earlier exploits, and she unlaced his pants. Tugging them down strong legs, he stepped free and she finished undressing him. Hands on his hips, her brows shot up in frank interest. “Well.”

He didn’t comment, and caressed her back.

“Well,” she repeated, lifting her eyes to meet his and turning intensely saucy. “This _will_ be interesting.”

The Maker had been kind to him, and he needed her to be thoroughly relaxed before he was inside of her for the first time. His grin turned wicked as he deftly removed her breast band and pushed her into the bed. The pair of them dissolved into a nimble wrestling match of competitive kissing and erotic touches. Their skills in battlefield training were very similar, leaving them equally matched in a writhing delight of limbs. She managed a lick across one of his nipples, teeth lightly grazing. It sent a pleasant jolt into his groin. A kiss to her shoulder diverted her attention, and a quick, scandalous hand took advantage to teased her entrance with the tip of a finger. Startling with delighted surprise, she met him for a mutual kiss. While he was busy fending off her hands, her hips squirmed to intimately brush her aroused regions against his. “Is that how it’s to be?” he demanded. They were both lost in a moments of mirth which immediately blended into sighs of ecstasy.

One of his hands caught her breast, gently kneading and teasing it before she slipped from his grasp. Supple as a whip, she put her mouth over his tip and flicked the side of her tongue along the length of his shaft. A deep sound of appreciation rumbled from his chest, but he caught her around her shoulders. Tossing his weight to the other side of the bed, he lay atop her. She laughed face down into the pillow as he landed a series of kisses behind each ear.

As much the rogue as Sebastian, Alftanna evaded him, but not before he managed a number of fondling caresses to her clit. Playing erotically, they stole a dozen more tastes, hints and tiny pleasures from one another as their mutual need escalated with each taunt. Eventually, he ended atop her with legs loosely scissored around his hips. It was the perfect position and invitation, but he denied himself a little longer.

Leaning over her, he slowed again, still savoring the moment. He hoped it would not be their only time together, but there would never be another first. Light and sensual kisses fluttered down her throat, and he relished the full contact of his body covering hers as he lay over her, mouth even with her breasts. “So beautiful.” The burr in his Starkhaven accent thickened as the tip of his tongue circled one of her nipples. As it went taut, she relaxed into a lustful, happy sigh. He sucked it between his lips, tongue circling until her undulate toward him. Her fingers curled into his shoulders and he changed sides after blowing lightly across the side he left.

Her hips flexed upward once he’d lavished attention to her breasts, and he drug his bottom lip suggestively the full length of her stomach. Going to his knees on the carpet in front of the bed, he spread her legs and kissed her from knee down the inside of her thigh to a quick, light suck to her clit. It was barely a taste for either of them and he repeated the trail from the other knee down to where she wanted his attention most. Not one to deny a woman, he spread her with his fingers and flicked his tongue in a dozen different tantalizing places. Taking his time to thoroughly explore, his tongue circled, tasted, and curled in every most hidden and excited place. He kissed her so lightly she could barely feel it, then sucked as he teased her entrance with a finger. She gave herself fully into sensation, and he slid his finger inside of her. Moving in and out with quick, deliberate strokes, he smiled smugly as she relaxed into the bed.

Undulating with pleasure, she let herself savor it for long minutes, enjoying him and losing herself to his touch. Lazy with blissful sensation, she pushed herself up and cupped his chin. “Get up here with me you clever tongued rascal.”

A mirthful chuckle broke through Sebastian and he joined her on the mattress. In another of her startling quick moves, she wrapped her thighs around his and levered herself to roll him on his back. He gave no resistance as she put her hands on his shoulders and slowed for a long, deep kiss. Leaning up, she straddled his hips and took hold of his shaft. She moaned as she began to push her hips down, taking him in gradually so her body had time to accommodate him, one delightful inch at a time. “Maker’s breath, Sebastian.” He filled her tightly and she pushed him deep to take in his full length.

For a moment they were suspended in the intensity of the union, and he felt her muscles shift and caress his length as her experimented with slightly different positions. Having her over him gave him every opportunity to give her breasts his full attention, and more importantly, his fingers to excite her clit. As she set their rhythm, riding him, he enjoyed watching her and fondling her until the bed rocked steadily with her eager, hungry pace. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly as he watched her climax, lips parting, head tipped back and eyes closed. Words became incoherent until her head slumped forward to watch his face. Her saucy smile spread as their eyes locked and she resumed with renewed vigor, holding his eyes with hers.

She didn’t stop until his hips bucked from the bed, arching to meet her. His fingers clenched the outside of her thighs and he came in a fevered rush. The many months longing for her intensified his climax, and before breaking their connection, he sat up. With her pressed close, he kissed her half a dozen times in sheer joy.

Tangled together again, they tumbled into the sheets. The night was still young, and he meant to share much more with her before it was over. For the moment, however, they lay flushed, sated and whispering soft, suggestive promises in one another’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> * As a joke I began rolling a 10 sided die for male characters before role playing them (or with them) or writing smut. It was a running joke that whatever number I got past 5 was how many inches their penis was. Somewhere along the line it stopped being a total joke and I adopted it as part of the character. I rolled a 10 on Sebastian, so he ended up in the porn star category. (Yeah, well, I thought it was funny considering he can end up never using it or having it appreciated if he stays with the Chantry.)


End file.
